


Back in the days

by Koguma02



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Gen, Headcanon, Swearing, also not yet in a relationship, although it's very faint for once, lots of them - Freeform, the dorks are teens that time, the last two are only mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koguma02/pseuds/Koguma02
Summary: Two young boys get home to hang out together like when they were children, reflecting on the past but also the present...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Back in the days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! A fic about Mint Choco and Rockstar once again ! This time giving a window on their teen years. Because childhood was such a simpler time... or was it ?

The sun was shining upon the city’s wealthy district with a comfortable warmth during that Wednesday’s afternoon. The many neat houses lining up on the side of the street were all adorning their beautiful cut gardens and fancy decorations to the eyes of anyone tall enough to look over the hedges. An appeasing calmness reigned in the neighborhood, only occasionally interrupted by some birds chirping or the laugh of a child that was playing around. One wouldn’t have expected such silence out of a Wednesday afternoon, a time where every school aged kid from kindergarten to high school was free from class. Yet this was usual in that wealthy district. The neighboring children were raised as neatly as the gardens they lived near of, thus leading to the majority of them attending some kind of expensive lesson or tutoring instead of playing in the warm sunlight.

« We still gotta walk so much to get to your place. Crazy how y’all rich people hate to take the bus. »

This habit shared amongst the whole district made the presence of two boys on the street all of that more surprising.

« Well, many kids gets driven by their parents to where they need to go. We haven’t really the need for buses here. »

They had indeed been walking from the nearest bus stop for quite a while. The sun’s rays were hopefully still bearable, even though they were wearing long sleeves jacket and sweater, just in case the very variable spring weather would surprise them.   
This comparison was however the whole range of their resemblances as the two boys could have difficultly been more different. The baggy sweatpants and messy, almost mane-like hair of one made him look almost unfitting to the fancy environnement, while the neat white shirt, solid colored waistcoat, straight pants and properly combed hair of the other at least gave a little bit of sense to their presence here. Needless to say, everything contrasted between them.  
One could try to push their similarities to the extent of the fact that they both looked around the same age, certainly not older than fifteen years old, and of the instrument cases they were both carrying. Although once again, the resemblance was vague as one’s green and fair violin case looked nothing like the imposing, stickers covered guitar case the other was sloppily carrying on his back.

« ‘t’s been so long since I came to your place, Minty. » The young guitarist continued, stretching his arms behind his head. « I hope your parents still remember me.

-Oh, don’t worry. Considering how much you used to come to my house, there’s no way they could have forgotten you. »

The messily haired boy smirked at that remark.

« ‘t was crazy… I really spent all of my Wednesdays there, didn’t I.

-You sure did. » The violinist giggled.

« I’m glad though. We had so many good times… » He let out, smiling as his friend did the same. « I won’t stay for too long though. Got a jam session around six thirty.

-With your band ?

-With the boooys, yeh. » The guitarist let out as he slitghtly sticked his tongue out. « Care to join us ?

-I doubt I can… My parents are quite troublesome about me going to music practice these days… They keep saying I spend more time on my violin than on my homework.

-Life’s too short to do homework ! »

The young violinist let a soft laugh out at his friend’s reckless attitude. It was however quickly followed by a sigh.

« If only they had the same mindset… It was bearable before but it’s really incessant these days. » He began ranting. « Even though it was originally their idea to put me into violin classes ! And now, they sometimes threaten me to stop paying for my lessons. »

The guitarist’s excited attitude immediately died down to that last sentence.

« Wow, really, dude ?

-I wouldn’t lie about that kind of stuff. » The violinist sighed again. « But yeh… Somehow, they’ve been forcing me all my life into classes about everything, economy and… stuff. »

He stopped for a little while, surprised at his inability to find a proper word.

« Anyway, yes, economy tutoring and all… » He ended up continuing. « Even at my high school, we don’t study that kind of crazy stuff ! And yet, the moment I began growing liking to something and I’m actually good at it, they tell me I’d better just stop ! That’s crazy !

-Indeed, it is. » The rocker nodded, an unforeseen look of respect on his face. « And it’s not like you’re just messing around. You began writing music before I ever picked up a guitar and your stuff sounds amazing ! »

The young violinist giggled, slightly looking away in embarrassment.

« Thank you… I’m just applying what I learnt to what I like to do, though. And your songs aren’t too shabby either !

-Well, I gotta thank my amazing teacher for that ! » The guitarist smirked, pressing his sight on his friend as he kept trying to shrug it off.

Both of their attitude however quickly went back to being serious.

« But if ever your old folks decided to stop paying… Y’could still pay on your own, couldn’t ya ? » The messy haired boy continued.

« Music lessons cost an arm and a leg ! Especially with everything that I do. Between that and maintaining my violin… I won’t have nearly enough money to pay for everything !

-Wait, really ? » The guitarist asked, visibly truly surprised.

« Of course ! All of that stuff isn’t cheap ! And still, my parents signed me up there because it was cheaper than paying for a private teacher…

-I had no idea ! My lessons are paid by a youth association. That’s only ‘cause of that I began playing the guitar. »

He shrugged, plunging his hands in his sweaters’ pockets.

« You’ve got a rich kid problem, I s’ppose. »

The young violinist sighed, shrugging as well.

« Still, taking my violin away… I don’t know what I’ll do. At this point, it’s more than a hobby to me.

-Tch, unsupportive parents… They’re _such_ a pain. » The guitarist grumbled, an almost disgusted expression on his face. « At least mine can’t cut off the money… But yeh, I guess they’d go to the extent of taking my guitar away… Not that it would matter anyway. Got enough cash to get another one. »

The neatly dressed boy’s eyes wideneded.

« You ? You got cash ? You’re always complaining about how broke you are !

-‘Cause I don’t want it to be known !

-DJ is still waiting for you to pay them after that bet of last time.

-That’s why I don’t want it to be known ! » The young guitarist exclaimed, his voice’s sudden high volume making a dog bark behind one of the fancily decorated fences. « I call bullshit on that bet anyway ! Whip’s got no taste ! »

The violinist smiled, shrugging at his friend’s anger. It had truly been a surprise to all that the judge of the makeshift competition between the two young musicians was in fact not impartial at all. Who could have guessed that a wanna-be ballerino would be a fan of EDM ?

« I’d rather keep my cash for a true reason.

-And what is that true reason ? One important enough for you to get into a fight with DJ everytime you merely dare to breathe in each other’s direction ?

-You bet ! » The guitarist answered with his usual passion. « A classic electrical guitar I’ve seen at a shop in the town center. A slick, fancy red guitar ! Honestly, it just looks like a fricking pearl !

-Interesting… »

The violinist silently looked as his friend fiddled with his hands, soon unable to restrain himself from doing a bit of air guitar.

« I can feel it in my hands already ! » He finally let out. « My own electrical guitar ! I won’t have to rely on the old one at the community center anymore !

-You’d still have to get yourself an amp to go with it, though. » The other remarked softly.

« Bah, that can wait. I just want to play on it ! My own red pearl ! » He exclaimed before his voice suddenly lowered. « I don’t think my old folks would enjoy my solos anyway… Always such a pain. »

He sighed loudly.

« So yeh, if anything was to happen to my current one, at least I would have enough cash to replace it. »

The violinist nodded. Both of their instrument represented the most precious thing they owned. That was one of the common points someone wouldn’t really expect at first glance… But that was also what made the young guitarist such a good friend to his eyes, despite the vast, very vast disparity in their backstory and behavior.

« Here we are. » The fancy boy finally announced, turning into a well maintained alley that led to a clean, white patio.

« Finally… »

The violinist gently punched his friend’s arm who immediately let out a short yelp before both of them began laughing.

« And you said we rich kids were lazy, huh ? » He let out, getting his keys out of his pockets to unlock the door.

The guitarist shrugged it off as they both entered the house.

The interior had nothing to envy to the exterior’s neatness. The large hall opened on a wealthy looking staircase that led toward the bedrooms area, while its wide surroundings directed to the living room or the kitchen, depending on the direction someone would take.  
The messy haired boy let a faint whistle out, shaking one of his hands.

« Daaaamn… As fancy as ever. »

His friend immediately turned toward him as he was himself getting rid of his well polished shoes.

« Please, be careful about swearing… My parents don’t really like t-

-Mint Choco ! »

They both raised their head back toward the rest of the house. The enraged voice’s owner quickly got out of the living room into the hall.

« Hi mom. I’m back. » The violinist announced, somewhat concerned by his mother’s furious tone. « Is… Everything okay ? »

The woman, dressed in a strict skirt and straight shirt, grabbed a sheet of paper laying on a pedestal table next to the stairs before shoving it in her son’s face.

« Does that look okay to you ?! »

Her voice snapped in the vast space, slightly resonnating against the wall. The young violinist slowly grabbed the paper while his friend just stood there, dumbfounded.

The title at the top of the page immediately tied a knot to his stomach.  
It was his school report card.

« Mom, I told you even the teachers hav-

-Read it first ! Then you’ll give me your opinion ! »

Mint Choco lowered his eyes onto the sheet, quickly skimming through his grades and his professors’ comments. Most of those were positive, just like he expected… He was not the best at school but didn’t save on his efforts. And even his teachers had told them this trimester was going to be the hardest !

« They… Are almost all positive. » He finally dared to say.

His mother was enraged. She immediately yelled back at him.

« HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR TOTAL GRADE ?! Barely above the pass mark?! You’re really doing minimalistic efforts, aren’t you ?! »

The young violinist almost backed away by instinct but he managed at the last moment to just lower his eyes to the ground.

« Mom, I told you the subjects at school are harsh this trimester. Plus, considering my high school’s reputation, even that can…

-We aren’t paying that entry fee for you to only get the pass mark ! I expected better from you, Mint Choco ! » His mother immediately snapped back at him. « This isn’t just a regular school ! It can open you access to grandiose colleges but no, I guess you’ll just keep on fiddling on that dumb violin !

-I’m doing my best ! » The young violinist immediately answered through a bravery he didn’t even know he had. « I’m not letting music take over my studies and you know it ! »

A heavy silence fell onto the hall as Mint Choco realized what he had just done. Going against his parents’ will like that –especially against his mother ! –, this was unforeseen… But also exceptionally stupid.

« We are paying for your future, Mint Choco !! And you’d rather NOT WASTE IT !! »

That yell actually made him flinch. He soon felt tears stinging his eyes but refused to let that show through.

« I… I’ll maybe be on my way, then… » His friend’s unusually soft voice finally broke the silence.

« You’d rather be, yes !! » The woman harshly answered.

That made even the reckless boy straighten up, his hands tightening over his guitar case’s shoulder strap.  
The violinist slightly turned toward him to wave at him.

« See you later…

-Yeh… See ya Saturday at music theory, Mint… G-goodbye, ma’am. »

Mint Choco’s mother refused to answer and the guitarist ended up leaving silently. The sound of the door closing hurt the young violinist more than he dared to admit to himself.

« We’ll see if you’ll go there this week. » The woman finally talked, a look of disgust quickly taking over her face. « Also, I don’t want you to hang out with that kind of kid anymore. They’re good-for-nothing. I wouldn’t be surprised to hear that he works even less than you at school. »

Mint Choco’s heart squeezed a bit more. He couldn’t ensure that his mother’s last sentence was not founded but it wasn’t the case for the rest ! At all !

« We’ll talk about all of that once your father’ll be home from work. You stay in your room until then. »

The young man silently nodded before taking a step toward the stairs. He wasn’t even done that he heard his mom audibly clear his throat.  
He didn’t even need to look at her to know why.

He reached into his pocket, pulled his cell phone out and put it in her opened hand. He then bent over to pick his violin case up from the ground and gave it to her as well.

« You’d better be careful, Mint Choco. Or you won’t see that thing anymore. »

These words, pronounced in the calmest voice he heard from her today, sent a true chill down his spine. His mother was not joking. Not even a little bit.

As he silently climbed the stairs to reach his room, Mint Choco sure wished that his parents cared about him the same way his friend said his own did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ! Don't hesitate to comment what you thought of it !


End file.
